Woodridge Academy For Spies
by basketballgirl21
Summary: The Gallagher Girls have a new surprise. Some of them are moving. Some few boys and girls are going to go to a school thats Co-ed. It's called The Woodridge Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women aka a school for spies. R&R! Zammie! T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Yeah but then I heard that she had made out with…" One of my friends said. It was a typical morning at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women; also known as, a spy school for really smart girls. I was at my normal table with my close friends.

Macey was reading some fashion magazine, Bex was talking to her boyfriend Grant, Liz was talking to her boyfriend Jonas. I was holding my Zach's (my boyfriend) hand. There was only one more week till the exchange between our two schools will be finished. I think all of us were dreading the day that we had to say goodbye to each other.

The whole cafeteria went silent when my mother stood up to the podium. "Good morning ladies and gentlemen." As the headmistress's daughter, everyone always thought that I knew things that the other students didn't, but I really didn't. "This exchange between the Blackthorne Academy for Young Men, and the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women went very well. Both schools have talked about the result, and the interaction between both schools," My mother said looking right at me, Zach and all my friends. "Well, we have a big announcement. As we speak, many of your rooms are being packed and are being loaded into one of the many moving vans outside."

I looked around at the girl's and their faces said the same thing as mine; 'What is going on?'

"Also, not only is the girl's stuff being packed but also the boys. People are packing up your stuff at Blackthorne and it will be delivered to the same place as the girls. Now not all of you women and men are going to this discreet location, but those of you who are, be very proud. Those who are going are the best of best." I looked around at the girls and we knew that we were going to be going.

Looking around the cafeteria, I wondered who else of my sisters would be going, and which of the boys would be going as well.

"Not only are the Blackthorne boys and the Gallagher girls going, but we also have another boy's school and girl's school for spies from Russia also joining you guys. Now if Mr. Solomon calls your name, you are to stay here after breakfast and then after first period, you will have a chance to say goodbye to each other." Then she stepped down from the podium, and Mr. Solomon stepped up.

"I will read the names from each grade that will be leaving in order from grades. I will start with the seniors and then end with the 7th graders. So for the seniors-"Solomon started.

"Do you think we will all be going?" I whispered at Zach. This was the chance that we could be together. I did not want to be away from him. Believe it or not I was starting to fall in love with him.

He squeezed my hand and said "I think we will. You are the best here and I'm the best back in Blackthorne. Everyone here at this table will go." He said.

"What about Macey though?"

"I think she will be able to go. With you as her tutor, she had advance already. She's already at the 9th grade level." Zach replied and then he let go of my hand and placed his hand on my upper thigh.

"Now for the sophomore class; Elizabeth Sutton, Grant Williams, Jonas Moore, Anna Fetterman, Tina Walters, Zachary Goode, Rebecca Bex, Eva Alvarez, Macey McHenry, Mick Morrison, Courtney Martin, Cameron Morgan…" Once I heard my name as well as all my friends, I just tuned out Solomon.

Zach slipped his arm around me and I leaned into him and breathed him in. It was official; I was to be with Zach for a long time. Then before I knew it, the only people that were left in the cafeteria were the people that were going to go to the new school.

"The new school that you are going to be attending is Woodbridge Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women. Woodbridge Academy has been functioning since the Civil War. The students who are there right now aren't as advance as any of you. Most of them won't even see the life of a field agent. So right now they are taking a test to see if they can compete at the level that you are at. If they can't, they will take your place here or at Blackthorne."

Looking around I thought how weird it must be when we are all gone and there would be a bunch of new girls here. I thought of the new girls that would sleep in my suite. Would that mean when we go to our new school that I won't be rooming with Bex, Liz or Macey?

"Now, these are the folders with all the information that you will need to know about Woodridge." Solomon said as my mother passed out case folders to all of us. "Now don't bother reading them now. You will have enough time to read them on the plane. Right now we need the sophomore girls to go to Level 2 Cove Ops room and the sophomore boys to go to Level one where new uniforms will be waiting for you." With that all of the sophomores stood up and walked out of the room and Solomon gave some more directions to the other grades.

When we got down to the Cove Ops rooms, on each lab table were 5 sets of uniforms. It looks like we each get a set of uniforms for the day of the week. Our uniforms consisted of the plaid skirts (navy green, black and white), the white button up, a navy green sweat vest with the Woodbridge emblem stitched on it, a green and white tie, black or white knee high socks and then some ballet flats that would suck ass to break in. Once we were all dressed, we stepped back into the elevators and in the foyer were all the boys were waiting for us.

All of them looked very handsome in their new uniforms. They wore tan pants, a white button up, navy green sweater vest with the same emblem stitched on it, black dress shoes and then some of them were wearing tan blazers. I walked over to Zach, who had his back to me, and slipped my arms around his waist. He quickly turned around and planted a kiss on my lips.

"Hey, get a room." Tine yelled at us. Everyone laughed, and then Mr. Solomon, my mother, and Dr. Steve walked into the foyer with their bags.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, let's get going. Get into the vans, and they will drive us to the airport where a plane is waiting for us." My mother said. We all picked up our bags and we walked out to the vans that were waiting for us.

We were going to start all new. As we drove through Roseville it was weird knowing that I will never again see the place where I met Josh, and had my first boyfriend with. As we past the town, everyone gave us that Gallagher stare.

Then all of a sudden, we stopped right in front of the town's square.

"Ladies and gentlemen, before we leave Roseville, you all have one more operation. You are to walk through the town and one of you will be given a coin. Again we are going to be going over the brush pass. You will split up into groups of two. " Solomon said. Then he reached and grabbed a big cardboard box. "Each of you will be given a camera hidden in an object, and a comms unit." As he was saying this, he was passing out the stuff. I ended up with the cross necklace that I had first used when I met Josh.

Bex was given her camera via a barrette. Grant and Zach got theirs in a watch. Liza, Jonas, and all the other kids who weren't going into the field work, they were going to stay in the van and track us.

"There are a few tricks though." Solomon said and I was expecting this. There would be no way in the world that they would give us the same operation twice. "You will all be given a bag full of different clothes. You will go find a restroom where you can change, and you better hurry to do that. There are people out there who will be arriving exactly 2 minutes after we get out of this van and they are going to try and compromise you."

I looked at Zach and we knew that this would be easy for us.

"Also you will be trying to compromise them. But behold, if you are doing the brush pass and they compromise you, well its game over, and ladies and gentlemen, you don't want to know what will happen if the best loose." Solomon said, and then looked at his watched. "All I can say is that the people who you are going against are in fact the people who will be replacing you at your schools. So yes, you are better than them, so don't lose." The Solomon opened the doors to the van. "Your two minutes start now."

We all jumped out with our bags and started walking. I nodded at everyone and then we all broke away from the group. Since we had such a big group, only the sophomore class was participating in this. We had no idea what the other grades were doing.

We had exactly 1 minute and 32 seconds left before the other group arrived. Zach and I slipped into the diner and went to the bathrooms. It took me exactly one minute to completely change. When I got out Zach was already waiting for me.

I had changed out of my skirt and into some shorts, and a silk cami. Zach had changed into some cargo shorts and polo. I was wearing some flip flops and Zach was wearing some Puma shoes. I had to admit, he looked really hot. We stayed in the diner for the last 32 seconds and then we stayed another minute.

We walked out of the diner hand in hand. "So how do you think the new school will be like?" I asked Zach and we started to sway our hands a little.

"Good because that means I get to see you every day for the next 2 ½ years." He said and he pulled me into him.

"Zach, when you were in the diner, how many booths were being occupied?" I heard as Solomon's voice came through the comms unit.

"5." Zach said without even missing a beat. We walked through the town as Solomon quizzed people about their surroundings. All of a sudden I felt someone run into me. Then I felt the coin being placed into my hand.

"I'm so sorry. I was jogging with my boyfriend and I didn't notice you." Bex said. I saw that they were both wearing athletic outfits and they must have been going for a jog.

"It's alright." I said, and then Bex and Grant ran off. All of a sudden up ahead I saw some girl looking at the spot where me and Bex were just standing, and I knew that it was one of the other team. She wasn't even trying to blend in. "Girl, pink sweatshirt near the fountain with another girl who is wearing a green cami." I said into my comms.

"Good job Miss. Morgan. You just compromised the first team within the first 3 minutes." Solomon said back.

We didn't walk far before I spotted another pair. Two pairs actually. "There are four people near the cinema. They all are wearing basketball shorts and a t-shirt." I said into my comms.

"Very good Miss. Morgan." Joe said. Then I saw Anna and Mitch up ahead. Quickly I brushed Anna's hand and handed her the coin. "Good pass Miss. Morgan." Joe said though the comms.

"Now Cammie, you just past the cinema, what movie was in the 5th row?" I heard Solomon ask.

"The Last Song." I replied back without even looking back.

Zach and I walked around some more and we both had compromised 4 other teams. We were talking about ways we could sneak out of our rooms at night and meet each other. I had to admit I was really starting to fall for Zach.

"Cammie, I have to use the restroom, can we stop for a second?" Zach asked.

"Sure, I'll wait outside." Then Zach went inside the pharmacy and I just stood outside looking around. Then I saw them. "A group of two, by the diner." I said into my comms.

"Good job Miss Morgan. You got them all. Alright everyone, meet up in the square in 5 minutes." Solomon's voice said.

"Cammie?" A voice asked. I turned around and saw Josh standing there holding Dee Dee's hand. Next to him were Dillon and some other girl.

"Well well well, if it isn't our little Gallagher girl. Why isn't it nice to see you?" Dillon said.

"I could say the same back to you." I replied back with a smirk. He seemed stunned for a few seconds, but the other girl stopped him.

"How have you been?" Josh asked me.

I was doing well till I saw you, but I couldn't say that to him. "Good, some of the sisters and I are being actually leaving. We have been accepted into another school, so today is our last day. We all came down here to see it for the last time." I said, and Josh seemed a bit sad by that.

"About time you Gallagher girls were gone from here." Dillon said. "Nobody wants you here. So all of you all can take your rich spoiled asses and just leave."

Just then Zach came out and he seemed really pissed. "Zach let's go. We are meeting with the rest of the school in the square." I took Zach's hand and led him away from Dillon and Josh before he punched one of them.

When we got to the square, I was still trying to calm Zach down. Mr. Solomon basically congratulated us on beating the other team and then we loaded back up into the van. When we drove by Josh, Dillon, Dee Dee and the other girl, I saw Dillon shoot us evil glares but Josh looked a bit sad.

I ignored them and snuggled deeper into Zach. By now he was chilled out and was currently entertaining himself with a piece of my hair.

It took us exactly 23 minutes and 42 seconds to get to the airport. When we got to the airport, we loaded onto the plane. I sat next to Zach, Bex and Grant sat in the aisle next to us, Macey and some other kid in front of them, and then Liza and Jonas in front of us. They said the flight would take a total of 12 hours since we were going to fly in loops and basically take as long as we can so nobody can try and track us.

I got myself comfy cuddling into Zach, and shortly after takeoff, I fell asleep in his arms. I knew that I wanted to be with Zach forever. I didn't want to be with Josh and now that I would never have to see him again, I was glad that Zach was the only one for me.

**A/N: Well do you like it??? Please review and tell me what you think of it. Give me some ideas and basically everything you can give me. Should I continue??**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for those who had review :) **

**2goode4u: Thank you for pointing out those errors, I was writing and thinking where I can fit Josh in this so I would type Josh instead of Zach. Thank you!**

**Im in love: How about I write the next 19 chapters to get me 20 before we go for 10 billion. Haha, I don't even think they would allow me to go that high!**

**Giggelsrocksodoi: Thanks!!**

**Maglet: Thanks!! I really don't know where I am going to take this. I think I will just make stuff up as I go ;)**

**Laughlongdreambig: Yeah I meant Liz, but my computer is wacked and so is the spell check so it will automatically change it, and I just don't catch it in time. Thanks for pointing out those errors!**

**hearts4ever: I love Zammie too. They are just so cute!!! Haha!**

**kikim11: Yeah, I am going to continue, and thanks!**

**+The pictures of the new school will be at my authors note in the bottom…check it out**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**Welcome to Woodridge Academy for Exceptional Young Men and Women**

That's what the sign read as we all entered the gates of our new school. Looking at it, we were amazed. It was very big and so were the grounds. The building looked very old and yet it seemed to fit with the landscape. This was a huge castle. That must have meant we were in up way in Maine. (**A/N: I don't know if there are in Maine, but let's just go with it. :))**

I felt Zach squeeze my hand as our limo finally reached the entrance. Liz and Jonas were the first to step out of the limo and then me and Zach, Bex and Grant, Macey, Tina, Courtney, and then Mick.

We looked at each other and then walked to the front door. When we stepped into the foyer, my breath was taken away from me. It was so beautiful, and there were big winding stairs. In front of us was a long hallway, and then on top of the stairs were my mother, and Solomon.

"Ladies and gentlemen, quiet down." My mother said once everyone was inside. "Your other classmates from Russia won't arrive till tomorrow evening. Until then you are to get yourselves comfortable."

"Now I want you all to get in a single file line in front of the stairs where Headmistress Morgan and I will give you your room assignments." Joe said and we all got into the line. Thankfully my group and I were near the front of the line. "All your stuff is waiting for you." Joe said.

"Do you think we are rooming together?" I asked the girls.

"We better, or I might just have to switch with someone." Liz said. She was holding onto Jonas's hand and I had to admit, they made a really cute couple.

"Miss. Morgan." Joe said, and he smiled at me as he looked for my name on his clipboard. "You are in suite 15. You are rooming with Elizabeth Sutton, Rebecca Baxter, and Macey McHenry." I had a huge smile on my face.

"Mr. Goode." My mother said as Zach stepped up to her. "You are suite 17. You are rooming with Jonas Moore, Grant Williams and Dimitri Blotski." Then my mother handed him his key and he came up to me.

"Dimitri Blotski?" I asked. I didn't recognize the name at all.

"Must be one of the Russian kids." Zach said. Then all of my friends got their room keys and we headed up to our rooms. Our suites were actually right next to each other.

When we got to our suites we gave each other a kiss and then went to our own rooms. Our suite had four large poster beds, a window seat that had a great view of the front of the property, where we saw lines of limos still, 4 mahogany desks, 4 dressers, and 5 closed doors. All of our suitcases were already on a bed with a bunch of boxes.

By the looks of it, I had the best bed. Near the door was Liz's bed, across the room was Bex's bed, then next to hers was Macey's and across from Macey's bed was my bed. I looked in the door that was closest to my bed and found a nice size walk in closet. So everyone got their own closet, and then I looked in the other door that wasn't a closet and saw a nice bathroom.

Once I was done exploring the room, I decided to start unpacking. First I started with my bed. I found the box that had my bedding in it. In the box I had my floral pattern duvet cover and my white sheets. Once I finished with my bed, I started with my clothing.

I was about halfway done when there was a knock on our door. Bex went to answer it, and I was walking out of my closet when I saw the boys walk in and jump on our beds.

Zach saw that I was still unpacking and he went to my suitcase, and unfortunately I hadn't unpacked my underwear and bras and he found them.

I walked over to my bed and saw that Zach was holding one my black lacy underwear that I bought just in case me and Zach were ever alone. "Please tell me I get to see you wear these." He whispered to me. I just smirked, grabbed them and my other underwear and brought then to my dresser. When I had put all my underwear away from him, he had started to play with my bras. "We have got to get alone sometime." He whispered to me, "I need to see you in these." I snatched them away and managed to put all my bras away before he could see the worst of them.

When I was done unpacking, I looked around my room to see that everyone had left. "Where'd they all go?" I asked Zach.

"They went to go explore the place and find a room for themselves. They told me that they would see you at dinner." I can't believe I hadn't notice them leave.

I walked over to my bed where Zach was waiting for me. He had his arms stretched out and I walked right into them. The second that I was in his arms, he pulled me down on top of him. I looked down into his eyes and then he slid his hand around my neck and pulled my lips down to his. We stayed like that for a long time before it was time to go to dinner.

Before we walked down to dinner, I quickly brushed my hair. I linked hands with Zach and we walked down the main stairs and walked into the dining hall. Looking around I saw that my friends had already saved us a good table. We nodded at them and then went to go get food.

I decided that I would get the filet mignon, green beans, a salad, rice, garlic bread, and a glass of water. Zach had just filled his plate with the filet mignon and a bunch of pasta. When we had both got all of our food, we walked back to the table.

We chatted the entire time during dinner. Then when my mother went up to the podium, we all silenced. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to our new home. Tomorrow more students will arrive. During the time that they arrive, I suggest that you explore our new home both inside and out. It will be very busy getting them all moved in. Tomorrow at dinner you will be given the chance to meet the new students." My mom paused and looked at all of us. "Classes will start next Monday. That will give you tomorrow and the weekend to get all settled. So that means until Monday, it is not mandatory for you to wear your uniforms or speak in other languages at meal times. With that you are all dismissed for the night."

We all stood up and went to the commons room. There was one in each of the wings that held bedrooms. The room we went had 4 couches, bookcases, and big fireplace that already had a fire going. We all cuddle up near the fireplace until it was late.

* * *

Today was the day that our Russian classmates where to move in. Since it was going to be hectic at the school, I decided that I would take Zach downtown for a special day between me and him. Today was in fact his birthday, so as his current girlfriend, I had to make sure that we did something really special. I had the chef make us an amazing picnic, and Zach and I were going to have a picnic.

My roommates knew about this so they decided that they would give me a complete makeover. Liz was picking out my outfit as Bex did my hair and Macey does my make-up.

"Liz, please don't pick me something super slutty and uncomfortable." I called out, and Macey grabbed my face and straightened it back out and she applied something to my lips. "This is casual." I said.

"Fine Cammie, you don't make this fun." Liz called out from my closet. When she came out with my outfit, Macey was just finishing up, and Bex had finished awhile ago. She just took my hair, straightened it, and then braided it. Macey just made my face look HOT but I had also told her I wanted to look more natural than 'red-carpet'. When I looked at the outfit that Liz had picked out for me, I gave its approval.

Before hand I had put on my nice sexy underwear, just in case. When I put on the outfit that they picked out for me, I had to admit, I looked hot. I was wearing short shorts, a silky tank top, a lot of necklaces, and black gladiators.

"Alright, we went your way, and I have to admit, this look is working for you." Macey said. The other girls just nodded.

"Good." I said, "Now I have to go. Zach is waiting for me." Then I grabbed my purse, and walked out of the room. When I got to the main entrance, I could see Zach waiting for me. As I started descending from the stairs, he turned around and I swear his smile could light up a Christmas tree.

"Hey." He said when I got to the end of the stairs. He reached out and pulled me into him and kissed me so tenderly. We kissed for what seemed like hours before we heard someone clear their throat. When we broke away, we saw Joe standing there with his eyebrows raised.

"Zach, Cammie." He said to us. "You should be going; the new students are arriving in a few minutes." Then he walked away. I could feel my face just turn red. Before I could say something, Zach took my hand and led me to the front door. We had a car waiting to take us to Shiloh, the downtown. Inside was the picnic basket, and everything was set.

When we got there, the whole town seemed so perfect. Everything was set in a neat order, and nothing was out of place. There were pristine shops all down the main road, and there were streetlights all along the side walk, and flowers, and it seriously looked like something you would dream in a novel. We walked to the square and Zach put the basket down.

I opened up the basket and grabbed the blanket out and I had spread it on the grass. When we sat down, I got the food out, and it was quiet romantic. After the picnic we walked around town and just examined the town.

"Happy birthday Zach." I said. We were standing on a park bench and we were all alone. Zach then pulled me onto his lap and started kissing me. The way he was kissing me, I just wanted to do more than this. When I pulled back I saw in his eyes that he wanted the same thing. Before we knew it, it was getting dark out, and we had to go back to the school.

When we got to the place where we got dropped off, the car was there waiting for us. We got in, and it drove us up to the school. There wasn't a single limo in sight so that meant that everyone was getting settled in. When we got in Joe was waiting for us.

"Zach, Cammie, Headmistress Morgan needs to see you to." He said. I looked at Zach and then we followed Joe to my mother's office.

When we got there she looked up and said, "Good you're here. We have a mission for you two to go on."

**A/N: Yeah this chapter is short, but I was writing this while in the car. Its spring break and I'm busy but I thought this was a pretty good chapter. Please review. Also here are some pictures of the new school. Tell me what you think of them, or send me pictures you imagine. I love all your ideas.**

**Shiloh town: .**

**Woodridge Academy for Spies: .com/users/lahildenbrand/1.**

**The library: .com/_0X-TDce1lqI/RjtytTQpIiI/AAAAAAAAAeA/2yXHFtx5VI4/his+private+**

**The foyer: .com/blog/wp-content/gallery/entries/foyers_ **


	3. AN

Hey everyone!

I know it has been FOREVER since I've updated and I am really sorry for that. I have been busy with school and friends and lacrosse games and what not. Anyway this week is my last week and starting tomorrow I have exams :/. So it's my goal that by Friday I will start writing again and update. This summer, I will be able to update A LOT! So in the summer is when I will make up for the fact that during this school year, I haven't updated that fast. Thank you all so much who continue to read my stories and review and just follow me. You are the best and keep your eye out for more of my stories and more chapters.

Love Always,

Ali Nicole 3 (:


End file.
